Wounded
by Rogue8
Summary: Poor Jubilee. Not much else can be said without giving it all away.


WOUNDED Disclaimer:

WOUNDED   
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns Jubilee, Wolverine, Bobby, Jean, Scott... Ah, heck, I don't know who else is in this yet. Yes, that's right, I'm to damn lazy to come back and finish this later. Marvel owns them all, third eye blind owns the song.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know that I'm not very good at this serious' stuff. And, yes, I know Jubilee must really be getting sick of all these horrible things happening to her. If I liked her I might actually care... Oh, and this is an alternate universe.   
  
Author's note 2: Before you read this, let me remind you, this is a fanfiction. Say it with me: fan fiction. If you don't like it, it's not my fault, it's yours.   
  
_thought   
_  
_The guy who put his hands on you  
Has got nothing to do with me  
And the bruises that you feel will heal  
And I hope you'll come around  
Cause we're missing you  
_  
Jubilee, what's wrong with you?! Bobby demanded of his girlfriend of three months. You're sad, you're happy, you're screaming, you're crying- Oh. Oh no. No. You aren't. He fell back against the wall, his eyes going blank. Jubilee stared at him with a questioning look. You can't be. We're not ready for this. I'm not ready for this. I can't be a father.   
  
Jean stopped on the other side of the door when she heard those words. _Bobby? A father? That would mean..._  
  
Jubilee looked shocked for a second, I hope not...not that... No, not that... But not this. Bobby, remember when Me an' Paige went to visit Angelo back in LA?   
  
Jean let out the breath she had been holding. _Jubilee isn't pregnant. Then what is wrong with her?_  
  
_And you used to speak so easy  
Now you're afraid to talk to me  
It's like walking with the wounded  
Carrying that weight way to far  
Concrete pulled you down so hard  
Out there with the wounded  
We're missing you  
Well I never claimed to understand what happens after dark  
But my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of touching you  
When you're wounded  
_  
Yeah. What happened?  
I...I can't... tears sprung to Jubilee's eyes and she slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor.   
Bobby knelt next to her. His hair fell into his eyes as he craned his neck so he was looking into her eyes. Whatever it is, you can tell me.   
  
Jean stepped closer to the door. _I shouldn't be listening to this. It's private. But, they'll hear me if I leave now._  
  
I...we went to this club...he was so nice to me...and then he... Jubilee was visibly shaking, and had pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking slightly. ...he raped me...  
Oh, god. Bobby said quietly. He wanted, no, needed to go beat the crap out of him. Short of that, maybe put his fist through a few walls. But first there was Jubilee. I'll kill him. I'll kill Angelo.  
N-no! It wasn't Ange. Jubilee yelled through her tears.  
  
_Jubilee was...raped? But I never heard anything about it. I just thought she was depressed about gen x disbanding.  
_  
Did, I mean, do you know who it was?  
She shook her head no and looked up at him with teary eyes. Please don't go...please...I need you, Bobby.  
It had been a long time since Bobby had felt this angry. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to tear another human being limb from limb. Does any one else know? he asked as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
P-paige, and Ange. she told him.  
Are you okay? Physically?  
I...I think so. I haven't s-seen a d-doctor yet.  
You need to go see Hank.  
No! I can't-  
He won't tell anyone if you don't want him to. Please... you need to see a doctor. he stood and offered her his hand.  
She pulled herself up and walked behind him, drying her eyes.  
  
Behind the door Jean's mind raced. _I shouldn't have heard that. Now what? I can't tell anyone. Oh, I wish I didn't know this._  
  
_Let me break it down till to force the issue  
We miss your face and you know we wish you   
Would come back down to the Dalva Bar  
You tell them, that's just my battle scar  
_  
In the medlab Jubilee picked at the hospital gown Hank had made her put on while he ran tests and examined her and did all the other medical stuff that she didn't really care about, but knew she needed. She flinched at Bobby's touch when he set his hand on her shoulder.   
Um, Hank?  
Yes, Jubilation?  
Can I get dressed?  
Oh, yes, oh course. These tests won't be done for another hour. Perhaps you and Bobby should get something to eat?  
Jubilee nodded non-committaly and slid off the table. She picked up her closes and headed into the adjoining room to change.  
Bobby watched her until she was out of the room, then looked over Hank's shoulder.  
  
Huh? Oh, sorry, Hank. Bobby told him and took a step back. He picked up one of Hank's science magazines and pretended to look through it. Didn't mean to bug you.  
Robert, I understand that you are worried about her, but you must also think of how she feels. Your hovering over her will do no good. Hank looked up from the microscope and turned to face Bobby. I do not feel myself in a position to suggest it, but I advise you to urge her to speak with someone who has dealt with a similar event.  
He set down the magazine and nodded. I will.  
  
_I wanna kiss you  
And knock 'em down like we used to  
You're the marigold  
Till you're walking down shaking that ass again  
Then you walk on, baby, walk on, you walk on  
On and on  
You're an angel in the pit with her hands in the air  
And we're missing you  
_  
Jean and Scott were already in the kitchen having lunch when Bobby and Jubilee arrived. When Jean saw them she picked up her plate and reached for Scott's. It's so beautiful out. Let's eat outside, honey. Scott shrugged and followed his wife out. He knew something was up, but decided to ask her later.  
Once they were gone Bobby opened the fridge. What do you want? There's pizza left, or I could make us sandwiches.  
I'm not hungry. She said as she sat at the table.   
You have to eat. C'mon, it'll pass the time.  
She sighed and looked up at him.   
He rummaged through the fridge for a minute. Okay, there's cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom.  
  
He put it in the microwave and sat down across from her at the table.  
Hank said he thinks you should talk to someone else who's, you know, been... Bobby trailed off, watching to see what she thought.  
Raped? Like who?  
He couldn't think of anyone. No one at the mansion, anyway, and he doubted she'd talk to anyone else. I don't know. He got up and got the pizza out of the microwave. He set a piece in front of her and she picked at the cheese.  
She didn't want to eat. In her mind she kept going back to that night... It mad her feel sick. She wanted to throw up.  
Eat. You can't just sit here for an hour.  
Jubilee picked up the pizza and took a small bite, chewing it for much longer than she needed to.  
  
An hour later she sat in Hank's lab again. She played with the hem of her shirt while they waited for Hank to finish reading the results.  
After what felt to both of them like an eternity, Hank looked up from the numerous computer printouts.   
Good news, Jubilation. All test are negative. You are not pregnant, and there are no sexually transmitted diseases in your body. You are amazingly lucky.  
They both let out a sigh of relief.   
I do suggest, as Bobby already has, that you talk to another who has been in your situation. And, this is your decision, but I do suggest that you consider telling the rest of the team.  
I'll think about it, she told him without looking up, still picking at the hem of her shirt.  
Thank you.  
Hank watched them leave the lab, a frown on his face. _She needs help_, he thought, _and soon._  
  
_Now it's fall, and your shoulder's get tighter  
Nervous flicks on the lighter, boots  
Your pissed off poets, your women's groups  
And the friends with you, we should have known this fool  
Well I guess we missed the mark  
Still my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of   
Them touching you  
Now you're wounded  
_  
She did take part of Hanks advice. The next morning she went to Ororo's attic room. She trusted her more than anyone else, and knew that she *had* been in her position. Ororo had once told her that as a child in Africa, living on the streets, she had had many things happen to her that she wished hadn't.   
They sat there for hours, talking about how she felt, her fears, and wether or not to tell the others. By the time she left she felt better, at least able to cope better with her emotions. She had decided that, with Bobby's help, she would tell the others. There weren't many people left, just Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Betsy. She decided to tell them all after dinner. It would be easier for her to tell them all then, because every time she thought about it, she felt physically sick.  
  
_Let me break it down till to force the issue  
You never come around, and you know we miss you  
Well nobody took your pride away  
I say, that's something people say  
_  
After dinner Jubilee stood up and said barely loud enough that everyone could hear her, I need to tell you all something. Those who knew what she was going to say gave her encouraging looks, and Bobby stood beside her, showing her his support.   
They were all quiet as she told the story, from going to visit Angelo, to what Hank had told her the day before. When she was finished she looked around at them. Jean and Kitty gave her sad gazes and the other gave shocked gasps. Scott sat, surprised that something so big had gone unnoticed by him. He was the leader, he was suposed to know everything that happened to his team.  
Jean went and hugged her, the youngest of the x-men, and the one who had suffered the most. Oh, Jubilee, why didn't you tell us sooner?  
I...I couldn't. I didn't know...I thought you would think it was my fault... It was stupid, I know...  
We're here for you, Jubilee, you should have told us... It must have felt awful to keep that secret. Jean told her when she let go and took a step back.  
Scott stood and hugged her briefly, then took a step back and studied her through his red glasses. Even without seeing his eyes she knew what he was thinking.  
Have you, talked to anyone? I know a thera-  
Jubilee cut him off before he finished the word. No. I don't want to go talk to some total stranger. Ororo is helping me. I think that's best.  
  
_Back down the bully to the back of the bus  
Cause it's time for them to be scared of us  
Till you're yelling, how we living cause you got the ball  
Then you rock on, baby, rock on, you rock on  
On and on  
_  
After that there was one last thing she had to take care of. She had dealt with being sad, scared, and alone. But there was still Anger. Ororo had told her to work it out in the danger room, to fight, yell, scream, and take out all her anger on things she couldn't really hurt. She waited two months, till she was the only person in the mansion before she took this advice. She didn't want anyone else to see her, or who she took her anger out on. It was only a simulation of him, but it looked, smelled, and sounded exactly the same. He was turned away from her, but she saw his face in her memory. She remembered the terror that rose in her as he held her down. Even if she couldn't do anything to the real him, she could do anything to this one. She would beat him till she didn't have any energy left to use, and then, maybe, she could have a little peace.  
You're gonna pay, Joseph.


End file.
